New and Improved Cinderellas
by Gotheriffic
Summary: This is about two girls trying to get through life without problems. What happens when they find their true love? It should be fun as they try to make their life better as they go. I would also like to put in that the story is not gothic.
1. Information

Disclaimer: I do not own any Cinderella's movies of stories (I basically don't own anything to do with Cinderella) and I don't own YYH.

**Information **

This is just a little start for this new story I made.

Basically there are two Cinderellas and they are, of course, sistersand there are two princes, which are two Yu Yu Hakusho people. I did pick parents of the 'kids'.(I think you'll like who I picked out).

I would like to say none of these people are based off anyone. Also that this story will not be put in chapters because one I did not write it in chapters and two because this was supposed to be a boredom fic. So some parts you think I could have made longer I didn't for that reason.

If I missed anything in grammar I am sorry because the computer sometimes doesn't pick it up. But I would like to thank my English teacher for beating grammar rules into my head.

I think that's it for now; I will put up a section soon I just want to re-read it again to make sure.

Playing with Darkness,

Gotheriffic


	2. Part OneThe Beggining

Disclaimer: I would like to say that I don't own Cinderella. Also that the two girls that I will use in this story are made up. Also the boys that I wrote about are 13 and 14 (for right now) I will tell you when their ages have changed. Also that the scene about the princes talking; they are walking down a road looking as commoners. Also the boys' mother is Keiko and I do not own YYH.

**Part One—The Beginning **

Once upon a time there lived two princes. They were both handsome and smart. There was only one problem; these princes had to get married. No matter how hard the king tried to get them to choose, they would tell him to not worry, and that they would find someone soon. Even though this was a lie the king, Yusuke, believe them because they would disappear for a few days and come back.

While away from the castle…

"Hiei, father is eventually going to find out what is going on when we sneak out." The youngest brother, Kurama said.

"What does he know? Ever since mother died he's been all depressed. Besides were always cooped up there. It is good to find out the problems of some of towns so we can help fix them. That's what we're supposed to do." Hiei told him with much confidence.

Kurama glared at him. "Oh, really then you were helping that man in the market place. What was your reason…because he looked at you funny?"

"I didn't see you stopping me." Hiei retorted.

"Very well." Kurama stopped and started to walk back to the castle. Hiei knew that Kurama was going to get him into a ton of trouble, so he stopped him.

"Fine, why don't we actually do what we say we're doing?" Hiei caved. Kurama smiled at him. Happy that Hiei had seen it his way.

While this was going on with the princes, there were two girls having an even tougher time. These two girls had become slaves in their own home after their father, Kuwabara, died of sickness when the girls we're ten and nine. Their mother, Yukina, had also died because of a sickness when the girls were four and three. But before the father had died he had remarried, to a 'nice' woman, who had two daughters of her own, and married, for the sake of his two beautiful daughters Amia who was eight and his youngest daughter Sapphire who was seven at the time of their father's marriage.

Amia had dirty blond hair that was straight as a pin and reached a little bit passed the shoulders. She was short in stature and had dark blood red eyes, but they never angry they were always happy. Sapphire got her name from her beautiful cobalt blue eyes that always shined as bright as the sun and moon. Like her older sister she had noting to fear…not yet anyway. She was normal height for her age and she had long fiery red hair that was just as straight as her sister's hair.

But when there father died their step family started to show their true colors. Their step mom, Amanda, had made them do housework, and made them wait hand foot on her daughters, Elizabeth and Heather. But that was the least of their worries because things would get harsher as time went on.

When the two girls are 13 and 14…

"Amia you're not doing it right!" Amanda yelled.

"I'm doing my best…if Sapphire could help me; I could do it…" Amia pleaded.

"Do it right or you get no food for the rest of the week!"

"Okay." Then Amia hung the huge picture, which was twice her size, above the fire place. The picture that had been hung was a picture of their stepmother, and their stepsisters.

"Now may I have something to eat; please!" Amia begged like a helpless dog.

"Here." The stepmother threw a bundle of bead with jam at Amia's feet. "That's also your pathetic sister's food too."

"Thank you." Then Amia scurried off to her and her sister's room.

Once in side their small room. (Tower)…

"Amia, were you able get the food? I'm really hungry." Sapphire wined.

"I've got it right here." Amia ran to her sister's side. The girls had a hard time eating the food because it was old and hard, but the girls didn't care, it was food.

"Amia, do you think we'll ever get out of this mess? Are you sure we don't have any aunts or uncles?" Sapphire asked painfully.

"I know we'll get out of this mess, in time. And I know we don't have any other family, so we're stuck. We'll just have to make the best out of a bad situation." Amia assured her. In the back of her mind she knew that there was no way to make the best of a situation like this. They would have to hope and pray that some found them and saw the horrible conditions they lived in and take them away or that their stepmother would die (not very likely).

Sapphire goes to their window that has a beautiful view of the castle. "It looks so pretty; don't you think?" Sapphire asked Amia.

"Pretty alright, and expensive and…I would hate to be one of those maids who have to clean that thing from top to bottom. Now help get the dirty laundry."

"Amia, that's not nice! I bet the king and his sons are sweet…kind…and caring too!" Sapphire said dreamily.

Amia rolled her eyes at her sister. "Sapphire, we don't live in a land of fairies and unicorns or happily ever after endings. This is real life and it would be helpful if you kept your feet on the ground." Amia scolded her.

"I'm sorry; it won't happen again." Sapphire said in a weak voice. Amia having a huge soft side for her little sister gave her a hug.

7 years pass and the teens turn into adults. (20-21)…

"I cannot believe that my sons have not found a wife after all these years!" The king bellowed.

"Now, sir, they are doing their best." The adviser defended them.

"Well their best isn't good enough! I getting on in years and I want to be able to see my grand children grow up."

"And I have great news they'll becoming back in two days! Isn't great?"

"I know! I'll throw them a party when they get back, and all the maidens in the kingdom will get invited. I mean they can't say I'm plotting something because it will be a welcome home party, and all the maidens will just happen to be there! Man I am good!" The king smiled to himself.

In the stepmother's house (the girls are about the same age as the guys 20-21)…

"Amia, can you help me make lunch before stepmother gets back. You know I always mess up at cooking." Sapphire asked her sister.

"Sure, but you have to clean the floors." Amia told her.

"Deal." Sapphire went into the grand hallway got on hands and knees and started to scrub. She hummed softly to herself as she cleaned the floor. By the time the step family got home the food was ready to be served and the floors were clean to a sparkling white.

Amia had grown, but was still short and her hair had grown long and was braided and touch to the middle of her back. Amia's eyes itself had not changed in color, but in emotion. She was no longer innocent and cheerful, but harden and angry at her step family. She was so skinny that you could see her rib cage because she was hardly feed on a daily bases. Her clothes were rags held on strings with holes all over them.

Sapphire had long dirty red hair that pined into a bun. Her eyes were not as soft and innocent as when she was young. She and her mind had created a fantasy world to get away from the reality of her life. Her eyes held much sadness; the wish that everything would go back to the way they use to be, before their step family came, would be there. She was tall and frail; a little taller that the average height of a women. Her clothes had grown a little small for her and were not in better shape than her sister's clothes.

While the girls were dusting and cleaning the kitchen after lunch their step family went up stairs to play their instruments.

Heather loved to play the flute. She had raven black hair that was wavy that was chin length. Her eyes were chocolate brown, but her eyes were too close together and she had a pointed nose. Also she had mole under her right eye. She was often called Feather head by Amia and Sapphire because she wasn't so smart. Heather was the oldest sister. (A/N: When I say the oldest she is the same age as Amia and her other stepsister is as old as Sapphire)

Elizabeth was the youngest. She had white blond hair and light blue eyes. Her hair went to her shoulders and was straight. Her eyes were not to close together, but she had a big nose and a big mouth and often her tongue would often lash out. Her name became lizard after about a week. She was no bright light bulb herself.

Their step mother had deep gray hair with one white streak. She had deadly turquoise eyes that hated the world. She was tall and thin except she had a big butt. She had dreams that her daughters would marry rich sons. Amia and Sapphire often giggled at the thought of any rich son marry one of them.

"Amia! Sapphire! I want tea at 2:30. And not a minute later or sooner. You hear me?"

"Yes stepmother." They chorused. Once the step family was in full swing with their lesson the girls started to talk.

"Geez! What's it like living the high life; I wonder!" Amia said angrily.

"I wish I knew. It must be heaven compared to what we're doing now." Sapphire agreed.

Knock, knock, knock Sapphire look up at the door and got up and opened it...

Well what did you think about it so far? Please review. : ) (I didn't really make very many changes to the first five parts of the story only because I didn't want to start over. I did correct somethings and will update the chapters already up. They don't really change. The next part of the story might, only because I haven't written for awhile and also I lost the last bit of the story so I'm going to have to retype it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!)


	3. Part Two The Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and all the characters are made up. And thank you to my friends and Fruit is NOT a Dessert for the wonderful reviews! I hope you like!

**Part Two—The Invite **

"Hello?"

"Greetings Miss. This is for you and your family." The royal mail man said.

"Oh! Thank you very much, sir." Sapphire said in a joyful tone. The royal mail man bow and left to find the next house. Sapphire closed the door behind him.

"Look!" Amia calmly walked to her younger sister's side. "It came from the royal family!"

"I bet that Feather head met with one of the princes and made him sick. And now he demands an apology. We best give it to them now. Uncle Molely's Wart may have given our poor princes some unkind dreams." Amia said.

"But we're not allowed to interrupt their lesson." Sapphire said running after her sister who was on the second level and at the lesson room already.

"My dear sister, this is from the royal family we will only get into more trouble if we don't give it them. Besides if you think about it, it's a lose lose situation. We get yelled at either way." Amia smiled. "Besides I'd rather hear what the letter has to say don't you?" Sapphire nodded happily and knocked on the door.

"WHAT IS IT?" Amanda bellowed. Sapphire opened the door quickly and gave the letter to her.

Amanda quickly opened it. Her eyes became wide with joy as she read part of the letter. "You are cordially invited to attend the welcome home ball for the princes! And every woman in the kingdom is to attend!"

"So that means Amia and I are allowed to go!" Sapphire asked excitedly. Amanda scowled.

"It says for every woman to attend! So we are allowed to go whether you like it or not!" Amia retorted to her stepmother's scowl.

"Well, if the two of you have better dresses, I guess you could go." Amanda said. Heather and Liz wanted to tell their mother it wasn't fair, but their mother held up her hand and that was the signal to hush up and say nothing.

"Thank you, so much!" Sapphire exclaimed as she grabbed her sister's hand and they ran off to their room.

While the girls run off…

"Mother why did you do that?" Liz asked indignantly.

"Because I said _IF_." Amanda explained.

"Oh IF!" Feather head repeated. (As if she was a mocking bird).

At Sapphire's and Amia's room…

"I think that was a little too easy." Amia said suspiciously.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Amia!" Sapphire told her sister as she rummaged through their mother's old dresses. "I found two! I knew father would stash these away for us when we were older!" She pulled out two old fashion gowns.

One was long and thin. It was light blue and sparkled as bright as the sun. It was strapless and had a blue moon rose off to the right side. The next one was small and was a dark red that had a tang top look with a turtle neck (with no sleeves) at the top of the skirt that had a cut that went up a little bit above the knee. Light red beads sewn into the bottom and on the edges of the tank, neck and skirt.

"Wow! Dad sure knew what we liked!" Amia said enthusiastically. She took the dress and slip and snuck into the bathroom and changed. After Amia had changed Sapphire went in and did the same.

Both girls went to the mirror to see how they looked.

"I think we have a problem…" Amia looked down at her feet. Saying that they needed shoes.

"We can't walk in bare-foot. There must be something for us to wear."

"And there is!" Sapphire pulled out a pair of dark red shoes and another pair of dark blue shoes. "They really don't match but that's the best we've got."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like their going to be looking at our feet. I have a feeling the guys will look at our bodies and faces before our feet."

"I know, but I just don't want to be uncoordinated with our outfits." Sapphire muttered.

"Well, it's either that or no ball at all." Sapphire heaved a sigh and nodded.

"I would also like to do some fix ups on the dress…" Sapphire started to say.

"Servants!" Feather head and Lizard screeched from the bottom of the tower.

"We'll be right there!" Amia shouted down to them. They quickly got changed and were down to the prisses in a moment.

"You need to clean this and this, this, this, this, this and oh yes and THIS." Heather dumped a huge pile of dresses, gowns, slips, and stockings into Sapphire's arms.

"Liz and I need to be measure so we can readjust our gowns because they'll simply be too big. I have definitely lost weight." Feather head said with a sneer and went into her room. Amia leaned to Sapphire…

"Right either that or the earth's gravitational pull just got larger." Amia and Sapphire giggled knowing that their readjustments would mean making them even larger.

While this is going on the boys were having a surprise…

"Father, why did you plan a ball a day after when we returned?" Kurama asked his father.

"Because when the kingdom heard that you two were coming they wanted to be able to see you two. And we want our people to be happy."

"So the fact that we're not married has nothing to do with this. Right?" Hiei concluded.

"We'll of course not!" The king said with a smile.

"So all the maidens in the kingdom just happen to want to come to this ball." Kurama asked suspiciously.

"Who did you hear all the maidens were coming? I mean not all of them could possibly make it!" the king defended himself. Hiei and Kurama glared at their father.

"Father, the whole town was talking about it when we got home." Hiei said.

"Okay, so I extended an invitation to everyone in the kingdom."

"I can't believe you! Just about everyone in the kingdom has a daughter! We all know that! Please quit the lies. You wouldn't do this if mother were still around!" Hiei shouted.

"I merely want what's best for the both of you!" King Yusuke said defiantly.

"Father, we know what's best of us, not you." Kurama stated and walked out of the living room with Hiei.

While the boys prepare for the unwanted ball the girls are having some trouble…

"This dress is bigger than when it started!" Lizard yelled at Sapphire.

"You must be skinner than I thought I'm sorry." Sapphire said in a shaky voice. "Do I need to make it slimmer?"

"Of course! It's way too big!" Lizard screamed.

"Okay. Just calm down." Sapphire said in a weak voice and went off to the tower bed room were the sewing kit was to fix the dress.

"Here you are all fixed." Sapphire said proudly.

"It's still too big!" Feather head announced.

"But if I make it any slimmer you won't be able to breath!" Sapphire told them. 'Not like I care; I just don't want to be blamed for their deaths' Sapphire thought.

"Make it slimmer or you'll get no food for a week!" Feather head said. And with that Sapphire went up and made the dresses skinner again.

"Here you are." Sapphire told them exasperated.

"Took you long enough." Lizard said and took her dress to her room and Feather head did the same.

Then Feather head and Lizard came running out in their new gowns. "Mother don't we look beautiful?" They chorused.

"Of course you do!" Amanda said proudly. "Tonight you will both dance with the princes! Then they will see that you two are the prettiest and most brilliant women in the kingdom and fall madly in love with you two!" Amanda said with much excitement in her voice.

Amia leaned toward her sister "Geeeezzzzzz could she get any farther from the truth?" Sapphire smiled and held back a laugh.

"And what are you two smiling at?" Amanda asked Amia and Sapphire.

"Oh we were just thinking how they look in their dresses." Sapphire smiled brightly.

"Really?" Amanda said suspiciously, "Is that so? If you two want to be able to go to the ball to night then you better finish the rest of your chores."

"Yes stepmother." Amia and Sapphire said together; and went off to do their work.

By the time the girls were finished it was time to get dressed. When the got to their room they found the most beautiful dresses.

"Amia, did you fix the dresses?" Sapphire asked her sister eagerly.

"No. I thought you did it." Amia answered bewildered.

Well I hope you liked it. Please review!


	4. Part Three The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't not own Cinderella or YYH! Oh and thank you spirit rose, Fruit is not a dessert, and sunflower I loved your reviews! So I hope you keep reviewing! As you just noticed I suck at thank yous!

**Part Three –The Arrival **

"Well, whoever did it I think it looks wonderful." Sapphire said holding up her dress. It was long and baby blue which had dark blue beads sewn in that was in the design of roses that were in full bloom or were about to bloom. It was still a strapless and it still had the (fake) blue moon rose off to the side.

Amia's gown still had the turtle neck with no sleeves, but in seated of the beads outlining the dress the red beads were removed and added back in the shape of a dragon twisting around the dress.

They girls did not waste timing getting into their attractive new dresses. Sapphire put her hair into a bun with a dark blue ribbon which she had found on her dresser. While Amia pulled her hair into a bun also, but slipping in some chop sticks which been on her dresser. The girls slipped on their non matching shoes and hurried down the stairs.

"Wait for us!" Sapphire called.

When Amia and Sapphire got to the front door the step family's eyes bugled out.

"What is it? Do we look alright?" Sapphire asked with much concern.

"No, you look fine." Amanda said in a way which the girls had never heard before. "That's the problem" she muttered softly.

"Ummm…Thank you." Sapphire said finally. Amanda step closer.

"Heather, my daughter does this ribbon look familiar?" Amanda asked her daughter and tugged at the ribbon. "And these chop sticks, they also look similar to Liz's. Don't you think so girls?"

"Yes that's mine!"

"You're such thieves!"

The girls said and tugged at their hair and then the dress. They then tore the dresses apart by ripping out the beads and tearing the skirts. Pushing the girls onto ground where Amia and Sapphire did their best to get away from their stepsister's, but it was no use the dresses were a mess and now they would not be able to go to the ball.

"Good night." Were their stepmother's last words before they left them. Sapphire with her hopes shattered began to cry fled to the garden. Amia ran after her sister to calm her down.

"Why do bad things…sniff sniff…happen to…sniff…us?" Sapphire asked after Amia settled down next to her sister.

"It's because we don't have a family anymore and they get a high when they see us cry or in some type of pain. They hate to see us happy. The best we can do for now is to just take it as a grain of salt. I know that we'll finally be able to do what we want to do some day." Amia told her sister with much confidence.

"I hope so, but I still want to go to the ball. It would have been nice to see the inside of the castle." Sapphire said dreamily.

"Then how about we make your wishes come true?" A girly voice said. Amia and Sapphire jumped.

"Now, now you have nothing to fear…" Another girl like voice said.

"What do you want?" Amia asked the two men standing in front of her.

One man had a hot pink collared shirt on with tan work pants and a tan belt with a pair of off white shoes. He had short brown hair that was ramped. He had brown eyes and looked like he was in his twenties.

The other man had a light purple shirt with black pants with black shoes and a black belt. He had brown hair with highlights and had hazel eyes. He looked the same age as his friend.

"All we want to do is get you two to that ball. That way you two can show how ugly your wardrobe is." The guy in the pink shirt said.

"Excuse me?" Amia said sounding offended.

"We know; we know it's not your fault, but you could at least coordinate your shoes with your clothes." The pink shirt dude said.

"We wanted to, but we didn't have any shoes that went with the dresses." Sapphire told him.

"We know you tried sweetheart. Don't worry we're here to help you. Carson just gets picky." The guy in the purple shirt told Sapphire. "Oh, we haven't even introduced ourselves." He laughed. "My names Ted your fairy Godfather." He said to Sapphire.

"And I'm Carson and I'm your fairy Godfather." He said to Amia.

"We're here to help you get to your ball. And we'll make sure your step family gets jealous." Carson gave a wicked smile.

"Look we just want to go; we don't want the princes to fall for us we just want to see and talk to other people." Amia explained to Carson.

"Fine, but if one of them asks you dance you must dance with him."

"Done."

"Okay, now that's settled let's get to work…on your clothes. No way will they let you in looking like that." Carson said looking Sapphire and Amia up and down.

"Do you know how perverted you look doing that?" Amia asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not into girls."

"Does that mean that you're dating Ted?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes and we're very happy." Ted stated. "You don't have problem with that do you?" He asked Sapphire.

"No, it actually makes me feel safer."

Ted smiled.

"Okay I think we know what dress to give you." Carson stated.

"Same here. You ready Carson?"

"Always." They pulled out their wands (A/N: No the don't have any heart or star on the tip so just get that out of you mind right now. It's the same one that they had in the Walt Disney Cinderella.)

Amia's gown was black with red glitter sewn in and was strapless. It was big at the skirt. (A/N: I don't know how to say it, but it's like a hoop skirt. Basically it's as big as the one in the original.) And her hair was pulled back just as before. And had red shoes to match.

"Ahhh, that looks so nice but it is missing something…a fire dragon." The beaded red dragon appeared on the dress rapping around the dress until it go to the chest area and it face appeared. She had light red eye shadow. Her nails were shaped and all bruises and/or cut were gone. She had tinted red lip gloss on to match her dragon.

Sapphire's dress was in the shape as her sister only in a different design. Her was dark cobalt and had blossoming blue moon roses with vines encircling the dress. With light blue matching shoes. With her hair in a bun and one piece of bangs hanging down in a curl around her face. She had light blue eyes shadow. And all cut and bruises were gone and looked as if it had always been that way. And she also had tinted light blue lip gloss.

They looked like princess.

"Oh look everything their wearing matches!" Carson jumped up excitedly.

"You two look so cute!" Ted said. "I think I could sing."

"Please don't." Amia mumbled.

"Oh thank you so much!" They girls said and ran to their fairy godfathers and gave them hugs.

"Ummm…would you minded giving us something to get us their; I mean it is a long walk…" Sapphire wasn't able to finish because then out of nowhere a carriage appeared.

"Why weren't we able to see that?" Sapphire asked.

"Now, you weren't able to see because we needed to bring items that you didn't have to make your transportation and we do things much faster than old ladies with old styles." Carson explained.

"Some things you must know about your ride is made out of a pumpkin and unfortunately it does not go with your dresses." Carson said disappointedly. Ted shook his head.

"Also that the horses are mice and your footman is your neighbor's dog." Ted continued.

"You took are neighbor's dog?" Amia shouted.

"I think we just acquired another enemy." Sapphire stated.

"And another thing you two must know is that all this and your new gowns are going to turn into their original form at 2:00." Ted informed them. Sapphire nodded listening close.

"So I'd say leave the ball at 1:30 so have time to go home and pretend none of this happened." Carson suggested. The girls listened close to what the godfather's were saying.

"Now you get going! And show off your beautiful new clothes." Carson told them and the girls ran off to the carriage and waved goodbye their fairy godfather's as they left and the fairies disappeared.

"Sapphire, are you nervous?" Amia asked.

"Yes, but I do feel a little excited too."

"Same. I just hope we aren't noticed." Sapphire nodded in agreement.

Then the carriage stop and the door opened. The girls stepped out from the carriage with the help from their footman.

Well, what do you think? I couldn't help myself on this chapter! R&R


	5. Part Four Having a Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Cinderella.

Review Response:

**Glitt & glam: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the people. It took me a long time to see where I was going to go with this. I think I love the fairy godfathers the most! LOL.

**Fruit is NOT a Dessert: **Thank you for reviewing and I will try to update more.

**Part Four—Having a Ball**

"Oh, it's so big!" Sapphire whispered.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Amia reassured her.

The girls then walk down the great hall and into the ball room where everyone's names were being said out loud to the on lookers and the princes were bowing to every lady that came up when her name was called.

While in between bows…

"We should have never come back, Hiei. We should have known father would do this to us." Kurama said to his brother. Bows

When done bowing… "I agree, but believe me we'll get him back, one of these days." bows

Then the boys look up to their father who is looking very irritated.

To the King…

"Why are they just standing there and bowing? They aren't even taking an interest in any of them!"

"Sir, true love takes time. You can't just hope that in one night that two people will fall in love!" The adviser explained.

"And why not! That's how Keiko and I fell in love!"

"Trust me, if anything is to happen they will talk to some of them while dancing and find someone they would like to get to know and then they may consider marriage."

"Well guess, something is better than nothing." Then the King turned back to watch his sons take on interests in any of the women.

Now let's go back to see what the girls are doing…

"Amia, did we have to sign in or something?"

"I don't think so…Maybe I should look around."

"I'll come with you. I don't want to bump into our step family and have to make-up with a lie by myself." Sapphire whispered.

"Okay, but be quite and don't attract attention to us." Then the girls started to look around.

"Do you see anything?" Amia asked.

"No."

"I thought it was just me."

Back to the princes…

"Do you know who those two girls are?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because the one in the black dress looks like my type." Kurama rolls eyes

"The one in the blue dress seems kind of familiar. Maybe we know them from town?"

"Want to?" Hiei looked at his brother and they nodded and went over to the girls.

Back to the girls… (Amia first)

"Do you see anything…?" Amia asked.

"See what?"

"What do you mean by that?..." Turns Amia then turned bright red as she sees it's one of the princes.

"Oh nothing…never mind." Amia shuddered. Hiei smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" Hiei started to take her hand and Amia's hand went behind her back quickly.

"I couldn't. You still have to be introduced to the other guest." Amia smiled a nervously.

"That can wait. Dance with me." Hiei insisted and held out his hand.

"You know, I really should find my sister. She gets lost easily and all. It was really nice meeting you, but I have to go."

"I'm sure your sister will be fine for just one dance, besides maybe she's already found a dance partner."

"If you're sure…" Amia said as she put her hand in his. Almost as soon as her hand was in his they started to dance.

Now let's check on Sapphire…

"Excuse me Miss?" Sapphire turned to see who had addressed her. When Sapphire saw who it was she want to shrink into nothing. 'Did I do something that attracted attention to myself? I hope not!' Sapphire thought.

"Ummmm…Hello?" Sapphire said weakly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I really can't; I have to find my sister…"

"Please I promise it will be a short dance." Kurama persisted.

"That's tempting, but finding my sister is a high priority at the moment." Sapphire laughed nervously.

"How about this if you give me a dance I will help you locate you sister in this huge crowd of people. I am also sure she has found a dance partner, so I think you may have some time to spare."

"Well if it's a short one then I guess I could…" Just then Kurama took Sapphire's hand and swept her to the dance floor. As they dance the music went on and the lights dimmed. Sapphire looked out of the corner of her eye to see Amia dancing with the other prince. Sapphire felt relived to know that her sister wouldn't be mad at her for accepting to dance with the prince.

While the two danced the princes made their way to the door to the garden. As soon as the velvet shade came down the princes stop the dance and lead the girls in different directions.

Hiei took Amia to the left side of the garden.

"So, tell me who I have the pleasure of entertaining tonight." Hiei looked over to Amia who had her attention on the flowers thinking that Sapphire would be having a field day with them. (A/N: Sapphire loves flowers if you haven't figured that out with the dress and the flowers and all that stuff.)

"My name is…Amia" Amia answered hesitantly.

"That's a nice name. I sure you know my name."

"Yes." Amia smiled up at him.

"So, where do you live with your family? Do tell me who raised such a lady." Hiei questioned Amia.

"Well, why do you need to where I live? I mean is that important to find me?"

"Yes, of course! Don't you want me to visit?" Hiei smiled wickedly.

"WHAT? Oh! Umm… sorry I don't get this much attention. It's my first time being alone with anyone outside of my family." (What is this guy a stalker????)

"Oh, come on, do you think I'm going to buy that?" Amia looked at Hiei upset that he didn't believe her.

"Excuse me! But I have never lied and I'm quite proud of it! I think I'll go and find my sister now; Thank you very much!" Amia yelled as she started back to the ball room.

"Wait, I didn't mean to offend you! It's just…how can you not have contact with other people? Do you live in a cult? If you do I can help you."

"A cult? Are you kidding me? Look you can't help me; I can only help myself and my sister that's all! Please just leave me alone!"

"No, I won't! Why are you so upset? I'm only trying to help. My brother and I can help anyone."

"I don't want your help, so please just leave me alone. I can do this on my own." Then Amia walked off.

Sapphire and Kurama…

"You're a very good dancer." Kurama complemented.

"Thank you. But to be truthful I have done better." Sapphire smiled up at him.

"You have a beautiful smile. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Kurama asked her.

"No. If anyone did, I don't remember." Sapphire looked over to the red rose bush trying to hide her blush.

"Well, I'm telling you now. From what I see you are a very kind individual and very beautiful." Kurama then took Sapphire's hand and sat her down on the edge of the white marble fountain then sat down beside her and keeping her hand in his. "Could you tell me more about yourself? Or am I going to have to guess?" He smiled.

"There's not much too tell. I like roses and I'm very good at cleaning, but not so much at cooking that's my sister's area. She's the best cook. I like some music, but I'm sure there's more I haven't heard. What do you like?"

"I like music more in classical area and I love flowers; I know a good amount about them. I know there scientific name and common name. I also like to read any kind of book, doesn't matter, and I like to dance." Kurama smiled down at Sapphire "Do you like the beach?"

"I don't know I've never been to the beach. I'm normally cooped up in my house doing chores and other important house work." Sapphire told him feeling really uncomfortable.

"Well then it sounds like you need a break; we aren't far from the beach you want to walk for a little?" All of the sudden the clock struck one. 'It will take us half an hour to find each other and leave. I have to find Amia.' Sapphire thought.

"Can I give you I.O.U? I have to get home. I'm sorry, but I have to find my sister." Sapphire stood and started in the direction in which she came from.

"I'll help you. Do you know where your sister might be?"

"I already know where she is." Sapphire answered.

"Where?"

"With your brother."

Well what do you think? I really like my story I just wish people would REVIEW! You people that don't review make me want to cry…tear tear. Anyway R&R.


	6. Part Five Getting Away

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Cinderella. Sorry it took so long to update…I made changes for people so they would enjoy it better. Tell me what you think…I listen I promise.

**Corn muffins**- Thank you for advice…but my writing is always going to be obvious, sorry I don't do the mystery thing well. Also I'm still working on my writing skills, but the next one should be better…I just finished another story, I just need to edit. And I also LOVE Ella Enchanted it's what inspired me to write this story…I've read it like six times…it never gets old. Please review again!

**Insane prep**- Sorry…I know I should have put more chapters but I didn't because I have some more to go so…yeah. Plus it wasn't suppose to be really long just something fun and short because I was bored. Thank you for reviewing it's good to know for later.

**RejectedWitch**- Well some great advice here. I know that Hiei would never say brother, but we are looking at it as if he grew up in the castle being all formal and all. Also I wanted to make Hiei a flirt just for the fun of it; sorry if that bugs the hell out of you. I made Kurama forward because it just helped me in the long run…I'm going for perfection here. And I know my characters are flat…they just don't want to jump…but anyway like I said this was for fun and to get me thinking again. I'll try better on my next story I swear…but till then I do need your advice it helps me very much. And to answer your question about the blue moon rose it is a rose it's just a medium blue and it's hard to grow, but the coolest thing ever, so I had to use it.

**Part Five—Getting Away**

"So she's your sister? I wouldn't have guessed; you both look incredibly different from one another."

"Would you please stop following ME!" screeched a high pitched voice.

"Oh no. Is your brother…umm…blunt?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't think blunt is the word for it. I'd say he has no respect for others."

"I think it would be best if my sister and I left before anything else happens."

"You don't have to go; I'm sure that we can work out what happened and talk…"

"That's really nice of you, but I think leaving is the best idea."

Then all of the sudden Feather head and Lizard find their way around the velvet curtains. They immediately went to the princes' side.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kurama asked Feather head politely.

"My name is Heather and that is my lovely sister, Elizabeth. We're from a wealthy family and were wondering when you be done with these simpletons."

"Us simpletons are done and must get going. We hope to meet with you two again." Amia said quickly and took her Sapphire's hand and started to run.

"Wait! Please come back!" the princes shouted and tried to keep up with Amia and Sapphire as the girls ducked and weaved through the crowd and the other girls tugging at the princes asking them if they would dance with them.

The girls were almost to the carriage when Sapphire's shoe slipped off. Sapphire wanting to turn back to get it, but could not and jumped into the carriage and sped off.

As they started to go home the gate almost closed on them. Things started to get serious when they sent out the black knights. They rode after Amia and Sapphire. The girl's carriage took quick turns and short cuts. The night was dark and you couldn't see the stars. Soon it was 2:00 clock and the magic started to turn into its original form.

The carriage turned into the forest and the knights rode past them. Yelling and shouting directions as to which way the carriage went. The girls stayed still for a moment to make sure they did not come back. Sapphire and Amia sat there for a little bit gazing at what the magic did not take back.

Sapphire got to keep her shoe and a dimmed down version of the gown she wore. Amia got to keep the dress, but it was not the exact dress, but it was similar to the one she had been wearing and got to keep her shoes which she later notice that she was missing one as well.

The girls took off the only shoe they had and walked back to the house. They got back before their step family and had enough time to hid the dresses and get into bed before anyone got home.

Let's see the princes…

"What do you mean they got away?" the king and the two princes yelled in unison.

"Your highnesses, one moment they were in front of us and the next they were gone." The leader of the knights explained. He looked around at the royal faces which each show disappointed and frustration.

"What do you want to do?" The King asked his sons.

"We want to find them! What else? They left their shoes behind we could go around town and ask all the maidens in the kingdom to slip their feet into the shoes. I'm sure were bound to find one woman to fit into the shoes." Kurama explained. His father nodded approvingly.

"Put a notice around the kingdom just that." The king said to his adviser. The adviser nodded and scurried off.

Two days later with the girls…

The girls were doing their chores around the house with a bit of a skip and happy smiling faces. Sapphire while feeding the chickens danced spreading the seeds were ever she stepped and the chickens following were the food was, sometimes, almost getting stepped on. She daydreamed about Prince Kurama and how he was kind and intelligent when it came to talking about flowers and family.

Amia gave a slight laugh when she looked down to her sister so happy and as she made the beds she daydreamed about Prince Hiei and how she was happy to argue with him and how he just looked so concerned for her well being.

When Sapphire was cleaning the grand hallway and Amia was cooking; the step family came running in and with out watching Lizard stepped into the bucket of soapy water and went flying across the hall. Feather-head not looking were she was stepping, tripped over Sapphire and landed face first, in an unflattering way, on the nice clean floor. (A/N: And she worked so hard to get it that way too!)

Amia hearing the all the racket came out and being careful went to her sister's side to see if she was okay. Amanda went to her daughters sides to see what kind of shape they were in.

"Look you two better cook a find dinner! The royal family is coming and they will be very hungry." Amanda told Amia and Sapphire who were bug-eyed that they weren't being yelled at for not watching where they were going.

Amia dashed and started to the best dinner she could because she also wanted to impress the royal family. Sapphire went to get the fine china and set the table for six. After the candles were lit the girls ran upstairs to get changed into something that didn't make them look too much like maids and took a quick shower.

By the time they were ready the doorbell rang.

"Amanda, do you want one of us to get it or do you and Heather and Elizabeth want to get it?" Amia poked her head into the changing room where they were getting ready.

"One of you can get it." Amanda said dismissively.

Amia hurried down and opened the door. Sapphire went into the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hello, Miss is your mother here?" Prince Hiei asked.

"If you mean my mistress, then yes she's here." Amia answered politely. Hiei looked at her with question.

"Oh, please, come in!"

"Of course." Prince Kurama answered as Hiei still trying to figure out something.

"Is you family about to eat." King Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Would you like to eat with the mistress? She loves company."

"No, we are merely to do some business. In fact, I need you to stay here. Do you have any one else in the house?"

"Well there's Heather, Elizabeth and…" Amia was interrupted by her step family.

"Shouldn't you be putting the dinner on the table with your sister?" Amanda scolded her. Amia nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"Your highnesses, I hope my servant didn't bore you. My daughters and I would like it, ever so much, if you stayed to eat with us."

"Miss, I'm sorry, but we don't have time now if you would, please, bring all the women in your house out I would like to find the two maidens that fit these shoes." King Yusuke tried. Sapphire and Amia had just come out to tell Amanda that the dinner was ready when they heard about the shoes. Amia looked at Sapphire and Sapphire looked at Amia both of them bit their lip. (A/N: Now remember they don't know why the princes are looking for them.)

"What do you two want?" Feather-head asked in a snotty voice.

"Oh, we want to tell you that dinner is ready." Sapphire said in a shy voice. Kurama looked at Sapphire and then at his father and whispered something to him.

"Miss would it make you happy and more willing for you daughters to try on the shoes if we ate with you?" King Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it would." Amanda said with a bright smile. Feather head and Lizard smiled one of their ugly smiles. Kurama and Hiei had sweat drops on the back of there heads.

As the step family and royal family filed in the dining room Hiei kept his eyes on Amia until he couldn't see her anymore.

"I'm glad he didn't recognize me or we could have been in a real trouble." Amia whispered to Sapphire.

"Same. I am just wondering why they're here. I mean we didn't do anything to upset them did we?"

"Umm…I did get into an argument with Prince Hiei…"

"Oh goodness! Why?"

"He thought I was in a cult! I had every right to defend myself! Sometimes it does feel like a cult; being forced to do work and not get a full square a day and all."

"Let's go lie down and rest. It's been a long week so far."

While at the dinner table…

"This is very good food. The best I've ever tasted. I'd like to thank who ever made this." King Yusuke said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, we'll be sure to mention that to her." Liz said in unhappy tone.

"Who did make the food?" Hiei questioned.

"That would be Amia. She's the shorter one of the two and she's the oldest." Amanda forced herself to say.

"So, please, tell us, what it's like to be in the royal family." Feather-head asked Kurama.

"Well it can get a little boring. But I think the best part about it is traveling to meet new people and seeing different parts of the kingdom and other kingdoms." Kurama answered.

"Wow; that sounds so nice…" Liz said dreamily. Hiei only rolled his eyes.

When they were finished Amanda went upstairs and got Amia and Sapphire to clean the kitchen.

When Amia was done with her part of the cleaning she went upstairs only to be stop by Hiei.

Okay I know it's not the best…but I did this for fun so if you read it like a simple story I think you'll enjoy it better. Review please! R&R!


End file.
